Stuck on what to do
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Poemy song fic. Hope you like! RyouXIchigo !


**Ohayo minna-san! This is my first TMM fic so don't shoot me x3 I only ask for a minimum of 5 reviews, onegai x3**

**I's meant to be something like a song/poem fic, but it goes of into story mode later. It's just a one shot but i'm not sure if it makes sense. Heh i hope it does. **

**Hmm if any one actually reads profile pages, you can find out what's goin on with my other stories XD Just so you know :3**

**Crappy introduction though TT-TT **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo mew mew, if i did Ichigo would be with Ryou. Nyah! I DO own the poem on here and plot.**

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya, after weeks of emotional, mental and physical torture, has given up. Split from Masaya Aoyoma she's now putting every thing into her work to block out her thoughts and is overloading herself with things to do.

The day has ended at Cafe Mew Mew and Ichigo now sits in her gray uniform at a table by the counter...

_I'm stuck on what to do,_

_Can't help but think about you._

_Your touch, your eyes, your lips,_

_Every inch i want to feel, to kiss._

_I'm stuck on what to do,_

_Can't help but fall in love with you._

_My trips, my falls, my stumble,_

_Every time you catch me when i tumble._

_I'm stuck on what to do,_

_Can't help but feel i betray you._

_Ignoring wants, ignoring needs, ignoring love,_

_Every time choosing him over you..._

I guess it's true what you.

I am a baka, too blind or ignorant of my own heart.

_Tell me aishiteruze, i'll tell you i love you back,_

_But for now i'm with this guy who'll kiss me blue and black._

Make me see sense...make me believe that it can happen between you and me.

I'm putting it off, lying to myself because every time i'm caught in your net.

_Your touch, your eyes, your lips,_

_Every inch i want to feel, to kiss._

I'm so unsure and afraid...

Call me strawberry and yell at me!

_Don't ignore me, please don't be so cold,_

_I love you, let me be yours to have and to hold._

I should have listened, i'm always caught in my own head,

So please forgive me because i made a mistake,

I don't want to cry anymore, there's no point if you're not there to comfort me.

_Now sitting in this empty pink cafe, the sky is worn and the clouds are gray._

I'm sobbing on the table top as every one has left, i'm feeling something draped across my back.

Slowly i turn, eyes blood shot and sore and you are sitting there,

Curiosity and concern fill those alluring blue eyes and make me cry harder.

You're sad and move the hair stuck to my face with tears.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" You ask carefully.

"...y-you," i say with my voice breaking. He looks confused, taken aback even. "Me? What did i do?"

"B-baka!" i cry a little louder than intended. "A-all day...you ig-ignored me."

I'm now crying harder, i can barely breathe as i choke on my sobs. He looks scared telling me to calm down, holding me protectively and comfortingly. "I needed...so-someone," I cry into his shirt. "Every o-one was s-so busy though..."

I'm clinging to him but i don't care how embarrassing it is, he's stroking my hair calming me down.

How was he supposed to know the emotional turmoil i was going through.

"Baka strawberry," he said with that annoying smirk of his. He hugged me tighter and laughed. "So you're crying because no one pai you any attention today?"

"N-no! I'm not a baka," i snapped pushing him away slightly, he made no attempt to let me go though, instead keeping his grip carefully around me.

"Well then why are you so upset and why am i involved?" he asked seriously.

I blushed wiping away a tear from my cheek, i realised i was sitting half on the chair and half on his lap. My ears and tail were seconds away from popping out.

I put my forehead on his chest and stared down at my hands."Uh...uhm," damn it i can't say a thing.

"Ichigo?"

"Uh," _I'm stuck on what to do, oh but i can't but fall in love with you. _I just can't say it...

I clench my fists and, red faced, look him in the eyes. Those amazing blue eyes pulling me in deeper.

_**Pop!**_

I kissed him! Oh Kami what was my body thinking?!

My face is bright pink, my cat ears pricked and my tail straight on end. They all droop when i take my lips away and look down avoiding his eye contact.

I wanted to cry again and shot off his lap heading for the door as fast as i could, but my arm was grabbed and i came to a halt.

I stood completely still, eyes focusing souly on the floor.

"Ichigo," he said softly. He pulled me around to face him, his hand on my cheek wiping away my tears.

He lent in close to me and kissed my lips gently. "Aishiteruze...baka strawberry."

I cried more, smiling and kissed him back, his touch sending me into heaven.

I can see sense now, every time you catch me when i fall.

_I can't help but think about you,_

_I can't help but fall in love with you,_

You finally have me to have and to hold.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round minna-san! Please and Thank you, onegai-arigatou, lutfen ve tesekkuler, povavor y gracias. Lol sorry if some are spelt wrong, i have no foreign dictionaries X3 (English, Japanese, Turkish, Spanish).**

**I hope it made sense and you got what had happened, constructive criticism's a must! **


End file.
